


Back

by domolovee



Series: My sunshine [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spoiler for Avengers, mention of thoughts of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domolovee/pseuds/domolovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't believe it, he was actually there. She could hold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

Darcy Lewis walked into her room in Stark Tower and threw all her crap onto her bed. It had been a long day for her, all she wanted to do was take a nice bubble bath and go to bed. But all that changed when she turned around and saw a figure sitting in her chair. 

"You're dead." She told the figure. "You're dead and you're sitting in my room. Why are you sitting in my room? Am I dead too? Because if so then I've got a lot of people to haunt and.." She trailed off and shook her head. "No. This is all in my head. I'm going to walk out that door and walk back in then you'll be gone." She whispered to herself before turning around and walking out of her room. Closing her eyes, she counted to twenty and walked back in. She opened her eyes but he was still there. That meant... But then....

She walked up to him and slapped his cheek. The sound vibrated off the walls and she gasped before doing it again. She was about to slap him a third time, but he caught her hand and shook his head. 

"Darcy." He whispered. "I'm here. I'm alive." 

"No. He told everyone.." She trailed off, she couldn't help it anymore. The tears started falling down her face, "He told them you died and Thor told Jane and...." She pulled away from him, "I cried! I didn't think I'd be able to get over it! I was heartbroken, Phil! God dammit!" She cried. He pulled her into his arms and she didn't fight him. 

"I know." He whispered into her hair. "I know, but, to be fair, I did die. I flatlined twice." 

"I hate you. You know that, right? I hate you. You let me believe....." She trailed off and threw the first thing she could reach at him. Luckily it was just a t-shirt. She then started throwing more things at him. A notebook, a book, more clothes, and even a shoe. "I thought you were dead. My heart broke in half and I was ready to follow you, Phil." She cried. 

He stepped closer to her, making sure she wouldn't throw anything else at him, before pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Darcy." He whispered into her ear. "I wish I could have told you. But I had no way of getting in touch with you." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, trying to calm her crying. "I love you, Darcy. And I'm never leaving you again. I swear to you."

Darcy pushed herself away from him and looked up, "You.... You love me?" She whispered. When he nodded, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "I love you so much, Phil." She whispered against his lips. She then giggled, "I love seeing you out of agent mode, Phil. It's kinda hot. I'm one of the only people who get to see this. I feel so special." 

"Yes, well, don't plan on seeing it much at work." He warned her. 

She was about to say something else when there was a knock on her door. Groaning, the brunette pushed away from the agent and opened the door. There wasn't anyone there, but there was a nerf arrow stuck to the door with a note stuck on it.

'Bruce made dinner. Time to share Phil with the rest of us.'

"Looks like it's dinner time. It's Bruce's night to cook. That means we get to play 'Guess the food'." 

"Interesting." Phil mused. 

"Come on. We'll talk about this whole thing later. Don't plan on going to the office anytime soon. We've got a lot to...... talk about." 

Phil Coulson shook his head, but grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. He could deal with not being in the office for a while. He needed to talk to his girlfriend. Well, hopefully his fiancee if he had anything to say about it tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first fanfiction. Any mistakes are mine. Sorry it sucks ;-;


End file.
